Videncia
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Hay algunas cosas que puedes intuir, otras que puedes generar, pero hay otras, más importantes, que quizás puedes construir. En el tiempo.


**Llego con un nuevo Yuri on Ice... Culpen a que estaba intentando editar un original, antes de regresar a El Oso..., pasando por el de los Eróticos, y aterrizando en un video de Agape, que tenía las letras en español... Mala combinación u.u**

 **Espero les guste. Y de ser posible dejen reviews. Suele parecer que no, pero a veces los reviews sirven de energizantes naturales a los autores n.n**

 **Yuri on Ice no es mío. Si lo fuera... nos daría al menos unas veinte temporadas más, y merchandising cada dos años... para ahorrar u.u**

 **Kissus!**

* * *

 **Videncia**

Viktor Nikiforov no era vidente. Para nada. Ni siquiera podía considerársele creyente, ya que no celebraba Navidad, aunque, eso sí, se rendía ante cualquier celebración ofrecida por el país que estuviese visitando, ya fuese una religiosa, política, cultural, o lo que fuese.

No, no era vidente, para nada. Lo que no quería decir, tampoco, que no fuese intuitivo…

\- Si sigues comiendo de esa manera, regresarán los dos kilos de más que ganaste entre el Grand Prix Final y las nacionales, Yuuri…

\- ¡Calla! Hoy al menos comeré lo que me plazca, me tuviste como un esclavo egipcio todo el mes, Viktor, ¡me muero de hambre!

\- El viejo tiene razón, ya no eres tan joven como hace cinco años, cerdo…

\- ¡Yurio! -volvió la cara de puerquito regañado, que usualmente vencía incluso a Yurio, por lo que el aludido miró a otro lado, intentando no caer en la trampa.

\- Cuando regresemos a Rusia tendrás que someterte a la disciplina de Yakov, Yuuri…

\- ¡Pero mi entrenador eres tú, y nunca eres estricto! -ya sus ojos estaban húmedos, viendo cómo Viktor retiraba el katsudon que su madre le había preparado, aun a medio comer.

\- Debo serlo. Y debo serlo porque sabes perfectamente bien que aunque ya me haya retirado, mi trato contigo fue hacerte ganar como mínimo cinco medallas consecutivas, y este es el último en el que participas. Necesito que estés en tu mejor forma, Yuuri -una gotita de sudor le bajó por la amplia frente, cuando después de cinco segundos, su japonés apretó los puños, y bajó la mirada- Yo… yo te prometo que luego de todos los campeonatos comeremos muchos tazones de cerdo, incluso con Yurio, ¿verdad? -suplicó por ayuda.

\- …claro. Después de todo, yo no suelo subir de peso, pese a tragar como una vaca -intentó reanimar el ambiente a su muy particular estilo, pero

Viktor no era vidente. Sin embargo, sabía cuándo Yuuri necesitaba a Yurio, y cuándo definitivamente él mismo necesitaba a la versión _Yuri de Otabek_.

Esa que era serena y para nada mordaz.

Sí, a veces necesitaban de esa versión, como en ese momento. Pero…

 _Carajo…_

\- ¿Es así? Bien -se puso de pie, y los miró con evidente odio- Entonces te libro de mi desastroso performance, puedes hacer lo que siempre debiste: entrenar a Yuri para que gane esa medalla. Renuncio.

\- …

\- Si esa es una broma de mal gusto, te la puedes ir metiendo por el -pero Yuuri fue más rápido que la lengua del ruso menor. Le arrebató el bowl de katsudon a su cuasi ex-entrenador (y pareja, para horror de Viktor), y se fue corriendo.

\- ¡YUURI! -tan rápido como su evidente mayor resistencia le permitía, ya que el ruso no llegó ni a la puerta cuando ya Yuuri doblaba por la esquina.

\- Mierda… pensé que se reiría como otras veces -se veía en verdad arrepentido- Debe haber ido al Ice Castle, déjalo una hora a solas, ya luego lo vamos a buscar.

\- No debí decirle eso -se quiso arrancar las hebras plateadas- Soy un idiota. Lo hice sonar a esa maldita final de hace cinco años en la que él me quiso mandar al diablo a mí…

\- No sonaste a nada parecido, al menos no si tomo como versión oficial la que tú me diste. Es simplemente que es obvio que tiene mucha presión encima, recuerda que por una u otra maldita circunstancia, el matrimonio se ha ido retrasando, pese a todas las medallas que ya tiene, y debe estar tenso también por eso.

\- Pero no ha sido su culpa ni mía. Y yo jamás pensaría en romper mi compromiso oficial con él por una medalla o por la ausencia de ella, yo solo deseo que brille como siempre, y que se retire como me retiré yo, por lo alto.

\- Eso lo sabe, Viktor. Lo sabemos todos, pero es un año demasiado pesado, hasta para mí, sabiendo que voy a competir con su mejor versión…

\- Yo amo todas las versiones de Yuuri, incluso las que no son las mejores -suspiró- No quiero perderlo…

\- Él te ama a ti, para desgracia de todos los que lo admiran y no tienen oportunidad alguna con ese cerdo. El katsudon de su madre siempre ha sido tu único rival de amores, Viktor -esta vez su broma sí resultó, porque logró hacerlo sonreír levemente.

Sin embargo, aunque Yuri Plisetsky tampoco era vidente, sabía que Viktor tenía mucho miedo en ese momento.

\- Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, pero siempre lo supe -imitó a su compatriota, sentándose en la entrada al restaurante, con la mirada fija hacia la calle.

\- ¿Supiste qué? -ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

\- Que teníamos gustos similares, aunque agradezco a la vida que Beka no haya aparecido en la tuya, para sacar a ese cerdo de tu cabeza -Viktor lo miró, sorprendido- No te confundas ni crees ideas erróneas. Nunca lo amé como tú lo amas, pero sí lo admiré y me gustó mucho desde el día que lo conocí, al mirar la competencia final de ese año…

\- …cuando Yakov se enfadó contigo. No deberías haber estado en las competiciones de adultos, ni como espectador.

\- Lo sé. Pero siempre tuve cierta curiosidad por saber cómo eran, y ya que él estaba jode y jode con el tema de que ustedes debían ocupar todos los puestos, para ser mis ejemplos a seguir, ese año decidí verlos. Después de todo, el siguiente yo estaría a la par con ustedes -suspiró- No puedo negarte que todos, exceptuando algunas obviedades, me parecieron unas mierdas… hasta que él apareció…

\- ¿Qué te gustó de Yuuri? -susurró, sintiendo un pequeño dejo de celos, como siempre que alguien mencionaba algo sobre la persona que amaba.

\- …todo -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, pero encaró sus ojos celestes- Es bien sabido que a nosotros nos gustan los rostros "exóticos", y no hay nada más exótico que un japonés -sonrieron- Pero más que su físico, era la capacidad que tiene para mimetizarse con la música, con el entorno. Y la manera en que

\- Deja ver su alma, sí -sonrió a la imagen de su novio, en ese video del _Stay close to me_ , versión _Katsuki_.

\- También. Había captado todas y cada una de tus distintivas fortalezas -verde y celeste se volvieron a encontrar, los segundos, enmarcados con unas cejas de plata que se proyectaron al máximo hacia arriba- Era verte a ti, solo que en otra piel… y con una incapacidad casi grosera para hacer los giros. Sin embargo, entre los patinadores y los entrenadores sabemos distinguir los _por qués_ , y… era evidente que ese idiota no se tenía ni un poco de confianza, ni siquiera en todo lo demás. Ese era su único fallo. Si tuviera tu maldita confianza en sí mismo, tú no habrías conseguido ni la quinta ni las siguientes.

\- Yo lo sé. Pero -lo miró a los ojos- ¿qué dices que siempre supiste? -Yurio le sonrió, divertido.

Viktor lo miró, sin poder articular palabra, mientras el otro le contestaba, como si recién se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí. Sus cejas parecían temblar, y un ligero tic acompañaba a su labio inferior.

No podía ser, ¿cómo es que ese niño se había dado cuenta…?

\- ¿De qué hablas, Yurio? -la tímida voz de Yuuri los regresó a la realidad, mientras el japonés se acercaba, muy sonrojado, con el bowl en las manos, aparentemente sin tocar en lo absoluto.

\- ¿…no te lo comiste…? -Yurio se asombró, dejando momentáneamente de lado la pregunta.

\- No -susurró- Viktor se está esforzando, probablemente más que yo mismo. Lamento haber sido tan desagradecido, pero -se mordió el labio inferior- Tengo miedo…

\- Yo también -recibió el bowl, y luego de colocarlo a su costado derecho, lo jaló suavemente de ambas manos, para sentarlo entre ellos- Yurio, Otabek, JJ… Todos tenemos miedo en estas épocas, porque todos hacemos pequeños sacrificios. Phichit, por ejemplo, según me contó en confidencia Celestino, ha tenido que entregarle todos sus hamsters hasta que termine el Grand Prix Final, ya que lo distraían mucho en las noches.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ajá.

\- Yo… he dejado de comer pirsohkys también -Yurio le sonrió levemente- El hecho de que no suba de peso con facilidad no quiere decir que no deba cuidarme. Ya no tengo quince después de todo, mi metabolismo es más lento…

\- Ya veo… -Yuuri estaba cercano a los treinta ya, y sin embargo seguía siendo igual de tierno e inseguro- Amo el katsudon…

\- Yo también -susurró Viktor, sonrojándolo- Oh, claro, hablabas del platillo.

\- ¡Viktor!

\- Ok, ok, ok, no digo nada… ¿Recuerdas qué querías de premio si ganabas el _Onsen on Ice_? -Yuuri asintió- Bien. Cuando ganemos el Grand Prix Final

\- Si yo les dejo -sonrieron divertidos ante la aclaración falsamente petulante de Yurio.

\- Cuando lo hagamos, invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos a una fiesta de compromiso real en la que sirvamos mucho katsudon, ¿te gusta la idea?

\- ¿…y si no gano…? -lo miró con ojos húmedos y brillantes.

Yurio no era vidente, no. Pero sabía muy bien cuál era el verdadero temor de Yuuri.

Lo cual lo asqueó… y conmovió en la misma medida.

\- Si no ganas… incluiremos piroshkys en el menú, beberás toda la cerveza y champagne que te dé, y solo me retrasaré una semanita en desposarte, como castigo. Aunque probablemente yo sea quien sufra más…

\- ¡Arggg, no salgas con tus comentarios porno, viejo!

\- …pero si yo solo me refiero a ser su esposo y poder colocarle su anillo de matrimonio -lo miró haciendo puchero- Yuuri, nuestro hijo es muy pervertido…

\- ¡¿POR CULPA DE QUIEN?! -gritaron al mismo tiempo, indignados- ¡Y NO SOY TU HIJO, VEJESTORIO!

\- Ohhh, no me quieren… -bajó la carita, gimoteando.

\- Es que eres… -Yuuri lo miró ceñudo, pero luego lo despeinó- Lo siento. Lamento haber contestado así, cuando ustedes solo deseaban ayudarme…

\- Los amigos están para ayudarse incluso en estos momentos. Ya sabes que aunque me desesperes, siempre podrás contar conmigo, y Beka, cuando no esté en sus torneos.

\- Gracias, Yurio.

\- Y conmigo por descontado. No dejé un año de competencia porque quisiera verte ganar el oro únicamente, Yuuri. Tuve una ambición mucho más grande -le sonrió con ternura.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que nos lleva a que tenías una explicación pendiente, viejo. Yo iré a calentar y comerme ese delicioso y energizante katsudon -mostrándole la lengua a Yuuri, se fue, canturreando en ruso.

\- …aun me odia…

\- Jajaja, para nada. Me atrevería a decir que te quiso desde siempre, y a quien odia es a mí, desde el _Onsen on Ice_.

\- ¿Por qué? -se sorprendió.

\- Porque descubrió mi pequeño secreto…

-.-

Una hora después, un muy sonrojado cerdito ingresaba a la cocina, mirando sus pies, pero con una sonrisa adorable en la cara.

\- Ten -nada más entrar, el sonido de algo siendo estrellado contra la superficie de la mesa de madera lo hizo respingar.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Katsudon! -casi se puso a llorar- Pero, Vik

\- Me envió un mensaje. Dijo que como había ido a recoger tus trajes al modisto, se podía hacer de la vista gorda. Siempre y cuando me jurases que en unas cinco horas irás a correr unas doscientas vueltas conmigo.

\- Hai, ¡lo haré! -se abalanzó contra su perdición, comiendo casi con el mismo desenfreno de Viktor la primera vez.

\- Jajaja, no cabe dudas que eres un cerdo -se sentó frente a él, a observarlo- Y… ¿ya te lo contó…? -el pobre casi se atoró. Mirándolo mucho más ruborizado que antes, asintió.

\- Lo…lo siento…

\- Eres increíble… -Yuuri chillo, como cerdito- Debería demandarte por estafa.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo no sabía! -se asustó.

\- Usar tus artes oscuras para hacer que esa hormona andante que tienes por novio terminase a tus pies, y siendo tu entrenador, pasando de su promesa a mí…

\- ¿Cuándo hice eso? ¡No fue mi culpa!

\- Eres de lo peor -se irguió, mirándolo con superioridad- Te voy a denunciar por corrupción de rusos con retraso mental…

\- ¡YURIO, GOMEN! -prácticamente se tiró al piso, en actitud de infinito arrepentimiento, sin mirar por ende la cara fruncida por la carcajada contenida del ruso, quien estaba muriendo de ganas de estallar.

Yurio no era vidente, es cierto…

Pero tenía que reconocer que vivía para molestar a ese cerdo divertido.

-.-

Pese a que ya contaba con un auto para poder recorrer las calles de Hasetsu, y Japón en general, Viktor prefería caminar, a veces, sobre todo cuando iba de la mano con Yuuri. Y aunque esta no era una de esas ocasiones, necesitaba pensar un poco, mientras sabía que su pequeño prometido estaría atiborrándose de katsudon.

Solo esperaba que Yurio no sucumbiese a sus artes de seducción ya que, aunque Yuuri tampoco era vidente (él menos que nadie llegaba a ser siquiera intuitivo), sabía muy bien cómo derrumbar toda determinación en el ruso menor, haciendo uso de esa coqueta ternura involuntaria, por la cual, ahora había confirmado, tanto Yurio como él habían suspirado, incluso antes de conocerlo en persona.

Yurio…

\- _Yo lo sé. Pero, ¿qué dices que siempre supiste?_

\- _Que el Onsen on Ice era una farsa…_

\- _¿Eh?_

\- _Yo no tenía forma alguna de ganarle al cerdo. Usaste esa estúpida excusa de "Impresionar" para darle aquella coreografía que Yuuri te había inspirado, a él… Mientras que a mí, me diste la que tu historia personal te había arrancado con rabia._

Rió al recordar la esas palabras, dichas con una risita contenida que a él le habían hecho encogerse, pensando que terminarían en una avalancha de malas palabras y patadas hacia su cabeza.

Pero como siempre, Viktor no era vidente…

 _¿De qué hablas, Yurio?_

\- Tengo que hablar seriamente con mi suegra… No puedo dejar que sigas siendo tan adorable por culpa de tu inocencia natural -se pasó una mano por toda la cara, hasta acomodarse los cabellos hacia arriba- Despistado total, y sexy involuntario... Jajaja, aunque debo reconocer que creí que mi secreto estaba a salvo…

Le rascó la orejita cercana a Maccachin, quien trotaba a su lado, mirándolo de tanto en tanto, como si entendiera.

Sonriéndole, se dedicó a recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con su Yuuri…

\- _¿Secreto? -parpadeó, confundido, pero curioso._

\- _Así es. Un secreto que solo sabíamos dos personas en todo el mundo, hasta ahora. Bueno, tres, si Maccachin cuenta como nuestro primer hijo…_

\- _¿Quién más sabe tu secreto…? -se murió de ganas de besarlo al ver su adorable puchero; dado que era poco habitual que Yuuri se pusiese celoso, intentaba extender esos momentos al máximo._

\- _Oh, alguien que llegó a amarme apenas me conoció…_

\- _HA? ¿Y lo dices así?_

\- _Bueno, Yuuri, ¿qué puedo hacer si la gente me aprecia de esa manera?_

\- _¡Pues quédate con tu confidente, baka! -intentó ponerse de pie, pero el otro lo apretujó contra su cuerpo, riendo- Suelta, Viktor… ¡Viktoru!_

\- _Jajaja, ay, por Kamisama… -acercó su boca a su oreja, y susurró, con voz sensual- Cuando me dices de esa manera, me haces desear incumplir mi promesa de respetarte hasta nuestra Luna de Miel… Yuu…ri -el otro se puso muy rojo, y tembloroso._

\- _…calla, pueden oírte, y te sacarán del onsen…_

\- _Eso ni de broma. Adoro dormir contigo, haciendo que seas consciente de nuestra relación, cuando dormimos abrazados -se acurrucó en su regazo dejando que le acariciara los cabellos plateados, mirándolo desde encima de sus piernas, con esa sonrisa que Yuuri adoraba, por ser tan tierna._

\- _…entonces pórtate bien. Quiero que todo sea especial, y por eso me he estado desesperando -Viktor acarició su rostro, cambiando su semblante dichoso, por uno dulce._

\- _Siempre has dudado de ti, pero si volteas un instante a tu pasado, y lo comparas con el Yuuri actual, te vas a dar cuenta de que hay años luz de diferencia. Y eso no es gracias a mí: gracias a mi es que hayas entendido que eres perfecto y que mereces que yo me desviva por hacerte feliz, como futuro esposo._

\- _¿…en verdad no te vas a arrepentir…?_

\- _¿A qué viene ahora esa duda? Llevo queriendo presumirte como mi esposo desde hace cinco años… O quizás más, pero aun era prematuro pedirte algo semejante cuando rehuías de mi…_

\- _¿Hum? -dejó de acariciarlo un segundo- ¿A qué te refieres? -lo miró extrañado, cuando sus mejillas se colorearon. Algo atípico en Viktor._

\- _Pues… ¿Recuerdas lo del secreto de Yurio…?_

\- _De Yurio y tu confidente… -hizo puchero, jalándole un poquito los cabellos._

\- _Auch! Le diré a madre que te pusiste celoso por ella -ahora fue él el del puchero._

\- _¿Ma… hablas de mi madre? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas así…? -parpadeó, aturdido._

\- _Desde siempre -se incorporó- Ven -tomó su mano, y lo jaló con suavidad, llevándoselo a la playa._

Estando en ese momento ahí, a solas, se quedó mirando cómo éstas rompían contra la arena. Cómo la sutileza de sus curvas y ondas movían con gentil fuerza cada granito de arena sobresaturada de agua salada, lavando cualquier rastro de huella humana o animal.

Viéndolas, se dio cuenta de que Yuuri había sido así. Un mar en calma, que rara vez había mostrado una real alteración fuera de la pista de hielo. Por eso, nunca se había tomado la molestia de averiguar más sobre "El corazón de cristal" de Japón. ¿Para qué? Era un _japonés más del montón,_ que aunque estaba en el top, no sobresalía ni en la categoría inferior.

Arrogante y estúpido. El cerebro de Viktor no era vidente tampoco, después de todo, y lo había dejado ser. Arrogante y estúpido.

Yurio lo había visto, sin embargo, haciendo gala de una semi videncia envidiable. Le dio el honor de que sus ojos verdes se abriesen con asombro frente al mar tormentoso del Yuuri tempestad, sobre la pista. De esa criatura que creaba con su cuerpo no solo esas dulces sinuosidades, sino también una angustia generalizada, ese _"que no falle, que no falle, va perfecto"_ , que se chocaba en repetidas ocasiones con el terremoto cataclísmico de una pirueta inconclusa o una caída dolorosa.

Yurio había sido el primer Viktor de Yuuri, ese que había dado una patada a su depresión incipiente, para dejarle una herida humillante que luego sería el motor para el _Stay close to me_ más perfecto de la historia, como se enteró luego él.

Sí, debía admitir que Yurio en ese momento se había merecido más a Yuuri que él mismo, pero…

Si bien es cierto Yurio había sido el primero en atacar la auto humillación de Yuuri, si bien es cierto había descubierto su secreto… no sabía que otros ojos también habían sufrido con esas terribles caídas…

\- _Deberías ya ir a ponerte tu traje, Vitya. En menos de dos turnos será el tuyo._

\- _¿Quién sigue?_

\- _Ah, ese inútil japonés que ni siquiera luce convencido de su propia presencia… Pérdida de tiempo, si llega quinto, me sorprenderé. Vamos._

\- _Dame unos minutos, Yakov. Quiero ver qué tanto aciertas._

\- _…bah, nunca haces caso…_

Sonrió, recordándose guiñar un ojo travieso a su entrenador. Y cómo lentamente, sin quererlo, esa sonrisa había ido muriendo…

Katsuki Yuuri no era un inútil.

Katsuki Yuuri no merecía el quinto puesto.

Katsuki Yuuri no merecía su auto sabotaje, y eso lo llenó de rabia.

Katsuki Yuuri no se lucía con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos.

Katsuki Yuuri…

\- Se veía tan solo como nosotros, Maccachin. Por eso, en ese instante, se me vino a la mente la letra de _Stay close to me_ , aunque no supe por qué…

No recordaba cómo fue que pudo completar su rutina de manera tan perfecta, pensando todo el tiempo en aquel japonés. Ni cómo pudo sonreír durante su premiación, si se moría por bajar y correr para alcanzarlo…

Y recordó, con desilusión, cómo sus intentos por controlarse se estrellaron contra el rechazo de una fotografía en común, de parte de Yuuri. En ese instante quiso llorar, aunque aun no sabía tampoco por qué.

\- _¿Vitya…?_

\- _…me parece que mi novio quiere que lo bese… -susurró, acercándolo a él, y robándole una caricia a sus labios, con los suyos, logrando que Yuuri se dejara hacer, suspirando- Te amo, Yuuri._

\- _Yo también te amo -lucía adorable, sonrojado y con su cabello ligeramente largo, ondeado por la brisa del mar- ¿Ahora si me vas a contar cómo es que me engañas con mi mamá? -rieron._

\- _Bueno, así todo queda en familia -se quejó por su pellizco en la mejilla -Ok, ok, everything is ok… Digamos que compartí con tu mamá el momento exacto en el que me enamoré de ti…_

\- _Oh -parpadeó unos segundos. Y luego meditó- Fue cuando hice tu salto, ¿verdad?_

\- _Nuestro, salto. Pero no, no fue en ese momento._

\- _¿Entonces? -su desilusión fue evidente; Viktor imaginó, sin ser vidente, que pensaba que tal vez el beso había sido un impulso solamente._

\- _Hey -le alzó el mentón- Me enamoré de ti… antes incluso de la fiesta de gala -los ojos marrones se llenaron de luz- No puedo decirte la hora ni el minuto exactos, sería mentirte, y no quiero hacerlo. Pero, sí sé que llegué a ese momento en el que me pediste ser tu entrenador… con un "Oh, era por eso", en mi cabeza, sintiendo mi corazón a mil por hora._

\- _Viktor… -bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero sonriendo- Pero, tú no me conocías…_

\- _Sí te conocía. Solo que, a veces, suelo ser estúpido, y lo sabes -iba a replicar, pero lo calló con un beso- Te conocí en ese Grand Prix Final, viendo tu Libre. El Libre que me hizo crear_ Stay close to me _, aunque en ese instante no haya entendido por qué me lo habías inspirado…_

Viktor se sintió solo un poco vidente, cuando recibió a un Yuuri muy sonrojado, entre sus brazos. Pero sabía muy bien que debía esperar un poco para darle muchos mimos, ya que venía lo más importante.

\- _¿Quieres saber por qué Yurio dijo eso del Onsen on Ice siendo una farsa? -asintió- Lo dijo… porque aunque él hubiera tenido posibilidades de ganarte, yo no me habría ido. Habría hecho lo que fuera, incluso mentir, para no irme -se miraron a los ojos- Suelo ser muy irresponsable en varios aspectos, en especial, en eso de irme a un país lejano habiendo iniciado una nueva campaña… Pero cuando se trata de mis sentimientos, descubrí contigo que podía ser muy responsable y egoísta, aunque sin llegar a ser malo con otros. Por eso, no pensaba renunciar a lo que consideraba me pertenecía._

\- _¿Te pertenecía…? -no pudo evitar sonreír divertido- A ver, explíqueme eso, Nikiforov-sama…_

\- _Pues sí. Me pertenecías_ - _infló sus mejillas- ¿Cómo no, si ambos_ In regards to love _se crearon gracias a ti?_

Viktor se puso a reír, recordando su rostro pasmado.

\- _¿Eh?_

\- _Hai, hai… No sé si lo recuerdes, pero cuando terminó la ceremonia de premiación, nos cruzamos en la salida del estadio…_

\- _Sí, lo recuerdo… Me confundiste con un fan -le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla._

\- _Yuu…ri, te dije que ya te conocía, ¿recuerdas? Solo quería una foto contigo, y me la negaste… ¡Heriste mi sensible corazón! -llevó sus manos a su pecho, en actitud dramática._

\- _Ha? ¡Ni siquiera mencionaste mi nombre!_

\- _¡Porque estaba nervioso! Pero, bueno… Me resentí, y esa misma tarde, antes del banquete, pues… Escribí Agape -Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos- Estaba triste. Yo solo deseaba una foto contigo, como primer paso a conocerte, pero tú me ignoraste… En ese instante sentí que nada de lo que había visto era real. Y me decepcioné._

-.-

Yuuri avanzó por las calles, luego de comerse el plato entero de katsudon. Aunque Yurio lo había tentado con uno más, se negó: aunque Viktor había sido gentil al permitirle comer, no deseaba decepcionarlo con una falla tan tonta. No otra vez…

Viktor…

Mientras avanzaba, rumbo al modisto, para darle una sorpresa a su novio, se puso a recordar esa conversación.

Claro, claro que sí. La nula videncia de Yuuri lo había llevado a sentir su corazón romperse en muchos pedacitos al oír aquella palabra tabú.

\- _¿…te… decepcioné…?_

\- _No, tú no. En ese momento creí haberme confundido._

\- _¿Sobre qué…?_

\- _Sobre el hecho de que la forma de patinar de ese hermoso japonés, indicaba que era fan mío. Que me había visto más allá de ser un medallista, para convertirme en un ejemplo a emular -bajó la mirada- Cuando te fuiste así, creí que en realidad tenías un estilo muy parecido al mío, y que debí parecerte un estúpido arrogante, aunque yo solo quería conocerte, hablarte -los ojos celestes parecieron humedecerse, y Yuuri se angustió, odiándose- Un amor eterno… en una vida efímera. Ni aun en ese momento entendí por qué escribí todo eso, llorando como tonto, hasta que… Oh, no -al alzar la vista, vio a su novio con los ojitos ya acuosos- No, Yuuri, no, por favor, no llores…_

\- _Es que… tú_

\- _Yo no me había dado cuenta, no fue tu culpa. Ya me has dicho que aquella vez creíste que yo me estaba burlando, y tuviste razón al pensarlo. Yo lo habría hecho si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas… Pero, escúchame -acarició su mejilla, sonriendo- Es cierto que_ Agape _salió de una tristeza por creerme ignorado por quien sin darme cuenta, ya me había robado el corazón… pero también en base a la esperanza. Ese que dicen que lo ha creado todo, quien sea, incluso si es solo un átomo, me había permitido verte patinar. Verte mirarme -sonrieron- Yo quería expresar ese sentimiento total de agradecimiento, desde lo que era, siendo ambicioso, y pidiendo un amor de verdad que me complementase… al cual juré honrar -ambas miradas se desviaron a sus labios, y un beso amoroso los unió, disfrutando ambos de ese contacto que habían aprendido a usar como máxima expresión de su noviazgo._

\- _Viktoru… -susurró, sonriéndole, sonrojado, paseando sus ojos por todo ese hermoso rostro- Si_ Agape _significaba eso, ¿por qué me diste_ Eros _, para no dejarte en evidencia…?_

\- _No -soltó una pequeña risita, acariciando sus cabellos- Me dejé en evidencia muchas veces, y fue por eso que tuve que compartirle a madre mi secreto amor… Te di_ Eros _, porque sabía cuán_ Eros _podías llegar a ser, a diferencia de un niño inexperto e impulsivo, como Yurio._

Llegó a veinte metros del punto en el que Viktor miraba hacia el mar, compartiendo sus mismos recuerdos, sin saberlo. Sonrió, y procurando no hacer ruido, avanzó, navegando en sus memorias.

\- _…te refieres a la fiesta, ¿verdad? -asintió- …ahora entiendo todo, incluso tu coquetería conmigo…_

\- _Jejeje, no puedes culparme. Me terminaste de conquistar con esos movimientos de cadera que, Wow!_

\- _¡Viktor! No lo digas así… -ocultó el rostro en el pecho del otro, avergonzado, sintiendo cómo acariciaba su espalda- Tú… ¿cuál pensabas elegir si hubieras continuado en competencia ese año…? Porque_ Stay close to me _fue tu libre…_

\- _Pues -cerró los ojos, aspirando el dulce perfume._

Viktor sonrió. Esa pregunta… y ambas respuestas…

…y eso que Yuuri no era vidente…

\- Doy un yen por tus pensamientos… -lo abrazó por la espalda, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡Yuuri! Tú… ¿y Yurio? -giró, apoyando su espalda a la baranda, para atraerlo a su cuerpo, frente a frente.

\- Me dejó libre cuando le dije que te acompañaría. Así lograré bajar el pequeño katsudon que me comí.

\- ¿Solo uno? -se sorprendió. Yuuri asintió de manera enérgica- Vaya, vaya. Eso merece un premio…

\- ¿Verdad? ¿Me acompañas a correr? -lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

\- Jajaja, oh, yo pensaba en otro premio -le robó el aliento- Pero está bien, vamos a correr, pero primero vamos por tus trajes. Quiero que te los pruebes allá mismo, así los encargamos y pasamos a recogerlos mañana temprano.

\- Hai!

Emprendieron el camino, nuevamente, llenando de mimos a Maccachin. Y mostrando su cariño puro y tierno en público.

\- _¿Viktor? -los ojos marrones buscaron los celestes, curiosos, debido a la expresión extasiada de Viktor._

\- _Pues… ninguno -Yuuri se puso a reír, sorprendiéndolo._

\- _Lo sabía. Sabía que debías tener un as bajo la manga._

\- _Pues… en realidad… no -se avergonzó._

\- _¿Eh? –parpadeó, confundido._

\- _Honestamente, no podía patinar_ Agape _sin rememorar tu desaire, por lo que me ponía triste… Y tampoco_ Eros _, porque terminaba excitándome…_

\- _¡VIKTOR HENTAI!_

\- _Así que me dediqué a mi Libre. Estuve pensando mucho en aquella inspiración… Como te dije, siempre he sido testarudo y egoísta, y deseaba con todo el alma que si no me veías aun, llegases a verme para siempre, solo a mí… Así que le di forma a_ Stay close to me _. Le di forma a mi llamado suplicante a mi alma gemela…_

Después de todo, aunque Viktor Nikiforov no era vidente, era muy astuto. Y sabía aprovechar las pequeñas circunstancias que la vida le ofrecía…

Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué había sido su Corto, con sinceridad. Porque, su muy divertida e inexistente videncia, desde ese entonces ya había estado esperando por unirse a su tierno japonés.

Porque, aunque no lo recordara…

 _Amaba a Yuuri desde mucho antes de aquel beso…_

Siendo Viktor y Yuuri, los no videntes que confiaban en su mágico destino…

 _Cuando me le declaré, contra sus labios… en el pasadizo de aquel hotel._

 _En medio de su delicioso sabor a champagne y fresas…_


End file.
